


Flowers for You

by ssnips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnips/pseuds/ssnips
Summary: Kara and Lena buy flowers for each other on Valentine’s Day, but bump into each other at the flower shop and both assume the other is getting flowers for someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 days late but I started writing this on Valentine's Day because I had such a great day so I wanted to write something cute, but I'm pretty slow at writing so I didn't finish it till today. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about flowers and all my info comes from this wikipedia page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism sorry if any of it is wrong.

Kara started intently at the mass of flowers in front of her. They seemed to come in many different shapes and almost all colours imaginable. Each one looked so beautiful, in its own way, and every one of them reminded her of Lena in some way. The bright red one, standing up from all the others, reminded her of the way Lena stood as she delivered her speech, grabbing the attention of everyone present, the strength of her words demanding respect. The white one below with clearly defined petals reminded her of Lena’s jaw that so often captured her gaze. The bunch of soft purple ones, leaning on each other, remined her of the way Lena melted, and her soft smile when she was comfortable. She was so engrossed but the wonders of these flowers that she didn’t notice the shop assistant standing right beside her until they lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

“Do you need any help picking out some flowers?” they asked, with a warm smile spread across their face.

“Uh… yes please that would be great.” Each time she’d decided on which flowers she wanted to get, she noticed a new bunch that somehow looked even more beautiful than the last.

“Getting flowers for a special someone this valentine’s day?” They winked at her.

“Uhh.. yes” she stammered, caught off guard by the question.

“Well do you have anything in particular in mind?”

“Not really… I was just going to pick something really pretty… like her, but they’re all so beautiful. I can’t pick. Oh! and plumerias! She loves those, do you have any?” The assistant shook their head.

“Sorry Miss, someone just picked up our last lot.”

“Oh, ok. I can find something else.” She frowned and looked back at the flowers.

“Is there a particular message you want to get across?”

“Well I want to tell her that I’ll always be there for her no matter what, and that’s she’s such a good friend, and that maybe… I want to be something more…” she trailed off towards the end, fiddling with her fingers. The shop assistant nodded and smiled as she spoke.

“Ok, first I’d suggest some pear blossom.” They gestured towards a white, five petal flower, with pink in the centre. “It can symbolise lasting friendship. Then some bellflower,” a purple flower, shaped like, as the name suggested, a bell “for unwavering love, a daisy,” they pointed at a collection of large daisies in the top corner of the display. “for faith, or loyal love. And finally, you said this was for a woman, right?” Kara nodded. “Some violets to finish it off. I think that should get your message across.” Kara’s eyes darted around the four flowers they’d suggested, going over the names and meanings of each one’s so she wouldn’t forget. It sounded perfect. “Would you like me to gather them into a bouquet for you?”

“Yes please, that would be perfect!” Kara replied enthusiastically. Just a few minutes later she was presented with perhaps the most beautiful bouquet she had ever laid eyes on. The two white and two purple flowers perfectly complimented each other, tied up with a pastel purple ribbon. Kara’s mouth hung open, as she graciously took the flowers, ensuring to thank the assistant at least three times for their help.

“Happy to help. You can pay over there.” They held their arm towards the counter in the corner of the shop. Kara thanked them one more time before heading over and joining the end of the queue. In front of her stood a dark-haired woman with not one, but three stunning bouquets of flowers, balanced precariously in her arms.

“Do you need any help with those? I have a free hand,” she offered.

“Kara!” The woman turned around to face her.

“L…Lena,” Kara stammered. “Wow… that’s a lot of flowers,” she commented lamely, trying to hide the red that was creeping up her face.

“That’s a beautiful bouquet. Are they for someone special?” Kara nodded, not trusting herself to answer.

“How about yours? There a special someone in your life?” Kara thought back to all of her and Lena’s conversations, wondering if she missed any hint Lena might have given about who the flowers were for. Lena nodded. “Oh, well I hope it goes well,” she said, trying to hide her jealously.

“Same for you too.” Lena bit her lip. Kara forced a smile and looked down at the flowers she was about to buy, wondering whether it was such a good idea after all.

Well, she couldn’t not buy them now, so she quickly paid for them and wished Lena goodbye before heading back to her apartment, walking rather than flying, not wanting to damage such a beautiful bouquet, even if it wasn’t going to go to any use now.

\---

A few hours of eating donuts and staring at the flowers later, there was a knock on the door. Alex. She took a deep breath in and called for her to come in.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked as soon as she laid eyes on Kara. Kara pulled out the biggest smile she could muster and shook her head.

“Nothing! I’m fine,” she insisted. Alex gave her a glare that she knew all too well. “Fine! I was going to get these flowers for Lena, but then I bumped into the flower shop and she was already getting flowers for someone else. Now I have these flowers and no one to give them too.”

“She’s getting flowers for someone else?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Did she say they were for someone else?”

“Well… no.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Look Kara, Lena’s been making heart eyes at you since you first met. There is no way she’s getting those flowers for anyone else but you.”

“But- “

“No. No buts. Kara, you really are oblivious sometimes. Who else are those flowers going to be for?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted.

“No more donuts.” Alex flipped the lid back over the donut box and pulled it away from Kara, who opened her mouth and reach out her hand in protest. “You.” Alex forced Kara into a standing position. Though Kara could have easily resisted she decided that it wasn’t worth having to face Alex’s very persuasive glare. “Are going to Lena’s office right now, and giving her,” she carefully picked up the bouquet and placed it in Kara’s hands “these flowers. Ok?” Kara nodded. “Now go.” Kara hurriedly walked out the door before Alex turned to any other persuasive methods.

\---

The journey to Lena’s office seemed like forever, perhaps because she was used to flying rather than having to get a taxi. By the time she got there her heart was beating at at least twice the normal rate, and she could almost feel herself shaking.

“You can go this Kara,” she whispered to herself as she approached the front desk. “Umm… I’m here to see Lena Luthor,” she said nervously. Just as she said that Jess walked around the corner. She looked at Kara, then at the flowers in her hand, then back at Kara.

“Miss Danvers! I’m glad you’re here. I’ll take you up to Miss Luthor right away.” Kara furrowed her brow it confusion, but didn’t question it, just following Jess up to Lena’s office. She found herself even more nervous than before. As soon as Jess pushed the door open she heard Lena’s voice.

“I said I didn’t want any more visitors today.” Her voice sounded strained. Jess ignored what Lena said and gestured for Kara to head in. She closed the door behind her, leaving Kara and Lena alone in the office. Lena sat at the desk, deep in paper work, with three bouquets of flowers, which Kara recognised as the ones from earlier, sitting next to her.

“Hi Lena. I know you said you didn’t want and visitors, I’ll go straight after, but I just wanted to… give these to you.” Lena looked up from her work. Kara could see the lines down her face where tears had clearly been falling.

“For me?” Kara nodded and held out the bouquet.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Lena.” A wide smile spread across Lena’s face and Kara breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well in that case I have something for you.” She picked up the flowers from her desk and walked them over to Kara. “I’m sorry there’s so many. There we’re so many I wanted to get you. It was difficult enough trying to narrow it down to this many. I probably would have got more if I could carry them.” Kara smiled, her heart now racing for a totally different reason. “Happy Valentine’s Day Kara.” For a moment, they stood in silence, captured by each other’s gaze. “Do you want to sit down?” Lena offered. Kara made a small nod and they both placed the flowers down on the table and sat down facing each other.

“So, you’re the one who stole the last lot of plumerias that I was going to get.” Kara chuckled, looking at one of the bouquets Lena had got her.

“I remember you said they remind you of your mother, and they’re one of the most beautiful flowers I’ve seen, so they make me think of you.” Kara blushed. “And the hydrangeas” she pointed at the second bouquet “can be a symbol for ‘heartfelt gratitude for being understood’ which seemed perfect. I can’t begin to describe how thankful I am to have you in my life, Kara.”

“The same for you.”

“Finally, the roses.” Kara looked at the last and largest bouquet, made up of red and white roses. “Aside from the commonly known meaning of the rose, red and white roses together symbolise unity. I want us to stand together, always.”

“Me too. They’re amazing, all of them. I can’t believe you got these for me.”

“Who else would I get them for?” Lena laughed lightly. Kara shrugged.

“Well when I saw you in the shop, I thought you had a secret lover that you weren’t telling me about.” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“A secret lover, really?”

“That’s why I didn’t come sooner. Alex had to drag me out of my wallowing hole of sadness and persuade me to come here.”

“Well when I saw you, I assumed the same. You must have your fair share of suitors.” Kara grimaced.

“Yeah, but there’s only one I’m interested in.” She attempted to wink at the end, but instead fell into a fit of laughter, seeing the smirk on Lena’s face. “My flowers have cool meanings too!” she said excitedly, going over what the shop assistant had said in her head. “There’s pear blossom, which means lasting friendship, bellflower for unwavering love, daisy for faith and loyal love and violet which means- “

“Sapphic love.” Lena finished her sentence, smiling widely at her. “It’s perfect Kara. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

“Well I just wanted to express how I feel.” She returned Lena’s wide smile.

“You know your lips just look so kissable right now. Would that be ok with you?”

“Uh... yes of course!” Kara stammered, feeling her heart rate rise again. She leant in nervously, but the moment their lips met, they melted into each other, all her nerves were gone and the day instantly became the best valentine’s day possible.

**Author's Note:**

> yet again idk how to write kisses so I just end it here. hope you enjoyed and come visit me at danversgay.tumblr.com


End file.
